Conventionally, mechanisms for strengthening swimming pool walls have generally consisted of metal bracings, sometimes in the form of a "X" as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,957. Another example is my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,324 where I disclose a combination of an X-shaped brace filled with concrete, the brace having extensions that bolt on to the outside of the pool wall. Other examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,000 Nov. 1, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,304 Jan. 13, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,491 of Nov. 11, 1980. Several Canadian Patents may also be referred to, 1,266,352 Mar. 6, 1990; 1,169,330 Jun. 19, 1984; and 1,189,658 Jul. 2, 1985.
The present invention provides an improved wall brace and support system and incorporates concrete form units that are constructed in such a manner that, when completed, concrete in the form attaches directly to the pool wall so that a solid concrete brace is attached to the pool wall and also supports a poured concrete deck around the upper edge thereof. This is a distinct concept compared to many conventional arrangements where sono tubes, plastic or steel forms are used and in which a plastic or steel membrane interconnects the wall structure to the concrete.
The invention provides a pool wall bracing and support system in which a concrete structure is poured in place and attaches to the steel or plastic wall of the swimming pool and supports the wall and, if required, a poured concrete deck which surrounds all or part of the pool.
The pool wall may be formed of steel, plastic, aluminum or wood and has a plurality of wall panels secured together in end-to-end relation to define the perimeter of the pool wall structure. Wall supports or brace structures according to the invention include form units fabricated from any suitable material and in a preferred embodiment this material is a double walled, waxed corrugated cardboard. The form units are located at predetermined spacings in the excavation around the outside of the pool wall. The form units are so constructed as to have portions at least of the flanges of the walls enter the confines of the forms so that when the forms are filled with concrete, the concrete attaches directly to the flanges of the walls. This provides a much more stable and stronger brace and spreads the load of support more evenly across the panels of the walls than in conventional systems.
According to one broad aspect, the invention relates to a swimming pool wall structure comprising a plurality of pool wall panels secured together in end-to-end relation to define the perimeter of the pool. Flanges are provided on the terminal end edges of each of the panels for securement to juxtaposed flanges on adjoining panels and the flanges extend generally normal to and outwardly of the pool wall. A plurality of pool wall support and brace members are spaced about the outer perimeter of the wall structure and each of the brace members comprises a concrete form configured to accept at least portions of the flanges of the panels so that when concrete is poured into the forms, the concrete encompasses those portions of the flanges within the confines of the forms.
According to another broad aspect, the invention relates to a concrete form unit for use as a bracing and supporting member for a swimming pool wall, the form unit comprising front and rear walls spaced by side walls connected thereto and defining open ends of the form unit. End panels are coplanar with and extend outwardly of one end of the front and rear walls for slidably receiving like panels on a corresponding open end of another form unit and a slot is provided in one of the end walls for receiving flanges projecting from panels of the pool wall.
According to a still further aspect, the invention relates to an erectable, blank concrete form unit for use as a bracing and supporting member for a swimming pool wall. The blank comprises a plurality of foldable panels including primary front and rear panels, a secondary panel interconnected to the primary panels by parallel lines of weakness and, when erected, forms a first end wall spacing the front and rear wall panels; and a pair of tertiary panels each of which is connected to a side edge of the primary panels by a line of weakness and, when erected, serving to space the primary front and rear panels and constituting a second end wall of the form. Spaced tongues are provided on the terminal side edges of the tertiary panels and slots are located inwardly of the tongues adjacent the lines of weakness between the tertiary panels and the primary panels, the slots of tertiary panel receiving the tongues of the other tertiary panel when the blank is erected to close and secure the second end wall.